The Underground Adventure/Transcript
TIIFU: Lion Guard! ZURI: Lion Guard! TIIFU/ZURI: Help! Help! BESHTE: That's Tiifu and Zuri. KION: Sounds like they're in trouble. Ono? See anything? ONO: Negative. The calls are coming from inside Pride Rock. KION: Let's check it out. Come on. (TIIFU AND ZURI WAILING) KION: Tiifu, Zuri. What's wrong? ZURI: What's wrong? Look at us. TIIFU: Our fur won't lay straight. It's too hot and dry around here. ONO: Well, it is the dry season. ZURI: But it's not just our fur. Our paws are cracked, our noses are scaly. We look horrible. FULI: Seriously? KIARA: Oh, no. I told you two not to call the Lion Guard for this. ZURI: But, Kiara... NALA: Ladies. The Guard is only for real emergencies. Not fur emergencies. Understand? ZURI: Sorry. TIIFU: Yes, Your Majesty. BESHTE: Maybe you should try the warm mud pots at the edge of the Pride Lands Us hippos love 'em when the weather's too dry. ONO: Mud can be very moisturizing. ZURI: That's perfect. We'll go to the mud pots. TIIFU: You have to come, too, Kiara. We never see you anymore. ZURI: Yeah. You're always so busy with boring Royal Family stuff. NALA: "Boring Royal Family stuff"? KIARA: Like helping the Pride Landers deal with the threat of Scar? TIIFU: Exactly. ZURI: And it'd be good for you, Kiara. I didn't want to say it, but you're looking a little frizzy yourself. KIARA: Mom? NALA: The edge of the Pride Lands isn't as safe as it used to be. But if you had an escort from the Lion Guard... BUNGA: I'd be happy to take Kiara to the mud pots. No one'll keep her safer than me. NALA: I was thinking more about Kion. BUNGA: Kion can come too. That'll make if more fun. KION: We wouldn't be going to have fun, Bunga. But you'd definitely be safer with two Lion Guard members. I'll go. KIARA: Thanks, Kion. TIIFU/ZURI: Girls' Day Away. Girls' Day Away. KION: Fuli, Beshte, Ono keep up the daily patrol. Looks like Bunga and I are going on a Girls' Day Away. FULI: Better you than me BUNGA: Zuka Zama! ZURI: Ew! Don't get us muddy. BUNGA: Why not? I thought you wanted to get muddy. TIIFU: Not like that. We came to relax in the mud, not splash around. BUNGA: But splashing's more fun. Look. KION: Bunga come on. We're not here to have fun. We're here to keep watch. BUNGA: Okay, I'll keep watch. (GASPS) Is that Scar? KION: Where? BUNGA: Gotcha! KION: Oh it's on! (BOTH LAUGHING) TIIFU: Why do boys like to be so messy? KIARA: Messy can be fun. ZURI: Mmm, I don't think so. Relaxing and pampering ourselves is fun. Come on, Kiara. You'll see. KION: (Giggles) BUNGA: Yeah. (EXHALES) KION: Whoa! ALL: (GASPS) (BOTH LAUGHING) BUNGA: (SCREAMS) (BOTH LAUGHING) MUHANGUS: Hey Hey Hey! Keep it down out here. Some of us are trying to sleep. KION: Sorry, Muhangus. KIARA: We didn't know you were here. MUHANGUS: Course not. 'Cause why would an aardvark be anywhere near an aardvark hole? BUNGA: (WHISPERS) Gotcha. KION: (WHISPERS) Gotcha back. KIARA: I think I'll stick with you two. Quieter fun. (KION AND BUNGA LAUGHING) SCAR: Kion and his sister? NJANO: At the edge of the Pride Lands. SHUPAVU: And they're surrounded by dry plants and grass. One spark is all it would take to send the whole place up in flames. NJANO: And half the Royal Family with it. SCAR: (LAUGHS) Then why stop at a single spark? Njano, fetch me a vulture. NJANO: You got it, Scar. SHUPAVU: A vulture? SCAR: Yes. We're going to deliver Kion and his companions a little gift... Of... Fire. TIFFU: Mmm... This feels great. KIARA: So relaxing. ZURI: It is nice. BUNGA: Yeah. It really is. Sure you don't wanna try this, Kion? It's un-Bunga-lievable. (WIND BLOWING) KION: Do you hear that? BUNGA: Nope. I don't hear anything. KION: I think we should go. ZURI: But we can't leave until the mud masks dry properly. Spa rule. BUNGA: Spa rule, Kion. Nothin' we can do. KION: Something's not right, Bunga. BUNGA: Ah, you worry too much. KION: Fire! (ALL GASPING) KION: We have to get out of here. Come on. Move away! Get back. Hurry! TIIFU: What do we do? We're surrounded. KION: Bunga. Fire break. BUNGA: Got it. KION: Kiara, Tiifu, Zuri. Take cover in the mud. KIARA: No way. I'm helping you with the fire break. KION: Okay. But Tiifu and Zuri, the mud pots. Let's go. TIIFU: (SNIFFING) Huh. My fur smells like smoke. ZURI: Tiifu? That's not your fur. TIIFU/ZURI: Kiara! KIARA: Kion. Bunga. We're too late. Embers have already jumped the fire break. KION: Muhangus' burrow. Quick. Everyone into the aardvark hole. Tiifu: But it's dark down there. ZURI: And dirty. BUNGA: You were just sitting in mud. ZURI: Oh, yeah. TIIFU: Do I have to? KION: Tiifu! Kiara! Move! Now! KIARA: Tiifu, I'll be right behind you. TIIFU: Okay. KION: Everyone okay? BUNGA: Yep. ZURI: Yeah. KIARA: I guess so. Tiifu? Are you okay? TIIFU: Mmm-hmm. KION: We got lucky. We can stay right here and wait out the fire. KIARA: How long will that take? KION: I don't know. All day, maybe. TIIFU: All day? BUNGA: Don't worry, Tiifu. It'll be fun. TIIFU: Fun? BUNGA: Yeah. All of us in this dark little space. Deep, deep underground. TIIFU: (GASPS) KIARA: Bunga... BUNGA: We might even get to spend the whole night down here. TIIFU: No! I can't be here all night. KION: Tiifu, stop! You can't go back up there. The fire's still burning. TIIFU: But I have to get out. Now! Whoa! KIARA: Tiifu. KION: Kiara! Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa. BUNGA: Look out! KION: Kiara? Tiifu? KIARA: (GRUNTING) KION: Are you okay? KIARA: We're fine. Tiifu, what happened? Kion said we were safe. Why did you run? TIIFU: I'm sorry. It's just... I'm afraid of the dark. ZURI: Well, now with all the extra dirt in here, it's even darker. KIARA: Zuri. I'm sorry, Tiifu. I had no idea. You don't seem scared of the dark at home. TIIFU: That's different. I can see stars or the moon there. But here... It's so dark. Anything could be hiding in the shadows. Anything. BUNGA: Oh, yeah. Like a big, scary beast with big pointy claws and razor-sharp teeth. TIIFU: Yes! KIARA: Bunga. KION: It's okay to be afraid, Tiifu. We understand. ZURI: Yeah. But maybe you could have just told us instead of blocking our only way out. TIIFU: (GASPS) So we're stuck down here? KION: Don't worry. We'll find another way out. We just need to figure out which one of these tunnels to try. ZURI: The one with the least dirt. TIIFU: The one with the most light. KIARA: Tiifu, it's probably gonna get darker before it gets lighter. TIIFU: It... It is? KION: But we'll be right there with you. And we won't let anything happen to you. Okay? TIIFU: Oh... Okay. KION: Let's try this one. (TRIBAL MUSIC PLAYING) ZURI: Tiifu, I know you're scared. But you're too close. You're frizzing my fur again. TIIFU: Sorry. I just feel better knowing you're right there. KIARA: We are. And we'll stay right here. BUNGA: 'Course we will. It's not like that big scary beast'll jump out of the dark and drag us all away. KIARA: Bunga! KUCHIMBA: (LOUD ANGRY SQUEAL) (TIIFU SCREAMING) ZURI: What was that? KION: I don't know. But it sounds like it came from that hole. KUCHIMBA: (LOUD ANGRY SQUEAL) TIIFU: (GASPS) The big, scary... Beast! KUCHIMBA: (ANGRY SQUEAL) (ALL SCREAMING) KUCHIMBA: Get out of my home. KION: Come on, stop. (LAUGHS) That tickles. I'm gonna... I'm gonna... (SNEEZES) TIIFU: No! BUNGA: Gotcha. KUCHIMBA: Oh, yeah? BUNGA: Says you. You're not very friendly, are you? KUCHIMBA: Not to trespassers I'm not. Let me go and I'll show you what "not friendly" feels like. ZURI: It's adorable. TIIFU: I think he's mean. Scaring us when all we want to do is go home. KUCHIMBA: Wait. You mean you're not after my tunnels? TIFFU: No. KUCHIMBA: Oh. I guess I jumped too soon. Um, could you put me down now? BUNGA: Okay. Sure, little mole guy. KUCHIMBA: The name's Kuchimba. Sorry about before. We golden moles are... A little territorial. KION: But I thought these were all aardvark tunnels. KUCHIMBA: Spoken like a true surface crawler. All sorts of animals live down here. And some of 'em are tunnel thieves. But you're not. So... Why don't I make up for my unwarranted hostility, and help you get home? TIIFU: You can get us back to Pride Rock? ZURI: How can he get us anywhere? I don't think he has eyes. KUCHIMBA: I don't. But I do have ears, so I heard that. I can also smell and feel all the vibrations in the ground. That's how I find my way around in the dark. TIIFU: Are you always in the dark? KUCHIMBA: Sure. It's my home. KION: So those vibrations you feel. Is that how you'll get us out of here? KUCHIMBA: That's right. Just follow me and I'll take you right where you need to go. TIIFU: Kuchimba, don't you get scared being down here? In the dark. KUCHIMBA: Why would I? There's nothing scary about being in the dark. TIIFU: Really? I keep thinking I hear things. And see things. KUCHIMBA: That's just your imagination. TIIFU: Really? KUCHIMBA: Sure. Take it from me. (INSTRUMENTAL MUSIC PLAYING) KUCHIMBA: ♪ Now I've been a tunnel dweller ♪ Just like any other fella ♪ Down here all of my days ♪ Don't matter if you're stuck right ♪ 'Cause I don't even need the light ♪ I can find my own way ♪ You got nothin' to fear down here, down here ♪ 'Cause none of your fears are here, down here ♪ Though it might appear your fears are sincere ♪ You got nothin' to fear down here, down here ♪ Even though I cannot see ♪ Gotta put your trust in me ♪ 'Cause there's no need for a fright ♪ Close your eyes and you might find ♪ Not that scary in your mind ♪ It's no different than the light ♪ You got nothin' to fear down here, down here ♪ 'Cause none of your fears are here, down here ♪ Though it might appear your fears are sincere ♪ You got nothin' to fear down here, down here ♪ You got nothin' to fear down here, down here Just head around the corner, take the main tunnel. You'll come out right by Pride Rock. KION: Thanks, Kuchimba. BUNGA: See ya next time we're underground. TIIFU: Are you sure you can't come the rest of the way with us, Kuchimba? KUCHIMBA: I have to stay and protect my tunnels. But remember what I said. TIIFU AND KUCHIMBA: Nothin' to fear down here. KUCHIMBA: Right. You'll do great. I know it. So long, Tiifu. KION: Kuchimba. Wait! Kuchimba! Kuchimba! KIARA: Kion? What's wrong? KION: We have a problem. KIARA: Oh. Which one's the main one? KION: I don't know. TIIFU: I wish Kuchimba was still here. KIARA: We'll be fine. Remember? Nothin' to fear down here. (GALLOPING IN THE DISTANCE) ZURI: (GASPS) What's that? KION: Hoof steps. Maybe we're getting close to the surface. BUNGA: Sounds like they're coming from that one. TIIFU: What are we waiting for? Let's go. (BOTH GRUNTING) BUNGA: What? It's you? THURSTON: Is it? Oh, yes. It is me. KION: How'd you get here? THURSTON: Good question. I wish I knew. KION: Does that tunnel lead to the surface? THURSTON: The surface of what? BUNGA: That's gotta be the way he came in. Let's go. Zuka Zama! ZURI: Bunga. Wait for us. KION: Come on. We'll help you get back to the Pride Lands too. THURSTON: Oh, goody. So, where are we now? TIIFU: Nothin' to fear down here. Nothin' to fear down here. If the zebra came in this way, shouldn't we be out by now? KIARA: Relax, Tiifu. I'm sure it won't be much longer. BUNGA: Uh... KIARA: (SIGHS) Great. TIIFU: Now where do we go? KION: Any chance you remember which one of those tunnels you came down? THURSTON: Well, of course. It was that one. Hmm. (STRUGGLING) This didn't happen last time. ZURI: That zebra has no idea where he's going. KIARA: He doesn't even know where he's been. TIIFU: Kion. We gotta get out of here. KION: Of course. Muhangus. BUNGA: Huh? KIARA: What about him? KION: We came in through his den. He's got to be down here somewhere. If we can find him, he can lead us out. Ready for some tracking? KIARA: When am I not? (BOTH SNIFFING) BUNGA: That can't be comfortable. How about I get you unstuck? THURSTON: Someone's stuck? How dreadful. BUNGA: Not for long. KIARA: Kion. I've got it. (BOTH SNIFFING) KION: I smell it too. It's faint, but it's there. Let's go. KIARA: Tiifu, Zuri, come on. BUNGA: (STRUGGLES) We're coming... Too. THURSTON: Oh. That feels so much better. BUNGA: Come on. KIARA: We did it. We found Muhangus. BUNGA: Um, looks like a wall to me. KION: And Muhangus is somewhere on the other side. We just have to dig our way to him. BUNGA: Ah-ha. Sounds like a job for a honey badger. Here we go. TIIFU: No! You and Kion can't go. KIARA: Tiifu, they have to go. That's how they'll get us home. TIIFU: But what if something happens and they don't come back? We'd be stuck here forever. KION: Tiifu. I promise that won't happen. We'll be back. ZURI: And in the meantime, you'll have your best friends right by your side. THURSTON: Oh, yes. We'll be right by your side. MUHANGUS: (SNORING) BUNGA: Ah-ha! One aardvark, straight ahead. Nice place. KION: Muhangus? Muhangus? BUNGA: Nah, I got this. Wake up! MUHANGUS: (GASPING) You again? What is it with you two? You got something against aardvarks getting some sleep? KION: No. Not at all. We're sorry. It's just, we got lost down here with our friends. We were hoping you could help. MUHANGUS: (SCOFFS) Maybe after I'm done sleeping. BUNGA: Okay. If that's the way you want it. Scoot over. MUHANGUS: Hey. What are you doing? BUNGA: If you can't get us out, we'll just move in here. We'll be den-mates. (SNORING) MUANGUS: Hey, get out of here. BUNGA: Shh. After I'm done sleeping. (SNORING) MUHANGUS: All right. All right. If it means gettin' rid of you, I'll help you. TIIFU: Shouldn't Kion and Bunga be back by now? BUNGA: I don't know. Should we? TIIFU: You found him. KION: Yep. And he's gonna help us get out of here. MUHANGUS: Only because the honey badger annoyed me into it. BUNGA: I can be really annoying when I put my mind to it. MUHANGUS: Oh, you got that right. ZURI: Does Muhangus even know where he's going? We've been walking forever. TIIFU: I know. I just want to be home. KION: Then I think you'll like what's up ahead. Look. TIIFU: (GASPS) I see daylight. We made it. Sorry. Gotta run. MUHANGUS: Hey! THURSTON: How rude. Where is she running to? We were all having such a lovely time. BUNGA: Nah, she's just afraid of the dark. She didn't like being trapped down here. THURSTON: Trapped? All this time we've been trapped? In the dark? KIARA: Uh-oh. KION: It's okay. You don't have to... THURSTON: Panic and run. Panic and run! MUHANGUS: Stop it. Stop it! The tunnel will collapse! THURSTON: Panic and run. MUHANGUS: Every animal for himself! (BOTH SCREAMING) THURSTON: Panic and run! Panic and run! KION: You don't have to panic. THURSTON: I do! We're trapped and it's dark! Panic and run. Panic and run. TIIFU: Wait. Stop. THURSTON: Panic and run! BOTH: Tiifu? KIARA: Get out of his way. You'll get hurt. TIIFU: It's okay. I can help. I know what he needs to hear. It's okay to be scared. It's scary in the dark. THURSTON: (STAMMERS) Yes. It is scary in the dark. TIIFU: I know. 'Cause I was scared too. And I panicked so much, I made a tunnel cave in. THURSTON: You did? TIIFU: Yeah. But someone taught me that the dark only seems scary because we imagine scary things in it. THURSTON: I do imagine scary things in the dark. Lots of scary things. TIIFU: Me too. But they're not real. You just need to remember... "There's nothing to fear down here." THURSTON: "There's nothing to fear down here." TIIFU: Right. And you know what else helped me? TIFU: My friends stuck with me. TIIFU: Just like I'm going to stick with you. THURSTON: Because we're friends? TIIFU: Exactly. THURSTON: Best friends? TIIFU: Sure. Best friends. Now let's go home. Together. ZURI: Wow. I thought I was her best friend. TIIFU: See? We did it. We're home. THURSTON: And I've got a new best friend. Wait till I tell the herd. KIARA: You were amazing, Tiifu. KION: Definitely. You saved the day. TIIFU: I just knew how the zebra felt. But, it's funny. When I was helping him? I wasn't scared at all. ONO: Kion! Bunga! There you are! We just put out the fire by the mud pots. BESHTE: We were so worried when we didn't see you guys. Are you okay? KION: We're fine. FULI: But the fire was huge. How did you get away? KION: It's kind of a long story. BUNGA: Yeah. With a mole, an aardvark and a zebra in it. FULI: You mean that zebra? THURSTON: Ooh. I wonder what's in here? THURSTON: Help! Help! It's dark and I'm trapped! TIIFU: It's okay. I've got this. Don't panic, zebra. Your best friend's coming to get you. There's nothing to fear down here. Category:Transcripts Category:Season Two Transcripts